


An Unusual Duo

by Ceeridwen99



Series: The Unusual Duo [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, College AU, Dating, Fingering, First Time, Human AU, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Markus is a jock, Neck Kissing, Romance, Simon is a nerd, lots of fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: Simon has always been classified as a nerd. Markus has always been classified a Jock. By all intents and purposes, and by the laws of each group involved, they should not be dating. Yet, by some odd twist of fate, they are. They're an odd pair, but they work perfectly.





	An Unusual Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> I know that I said my next fic would be Kamcon...and I'm still working on that...but...blame Twitter. In all honesty, I don't even know if this is going to be good, I wrote this very randomly. xD
> 
> For @karanoidandroid Since you are the reason I even wrote this in the first place! XD
> 
> Enjoy this small fic.

THE PRESENT

Simon sighed as he tried without success to brush his hair down into some semblance of order. When that failed, he grabbed another glob of gel and slathered it into his blonde locks. Once he was done he looked himself over in the mirror, pursed his lips in annoyance, and immediately regretted his decision. Now he looked like a greasy weasel. He shook his head and set his hairbrush down on his desk. He needed to finish getting ready, or he was going to be late.

He honestly hated that he was trying to look good in the first place, and even more who he was trying to look good for. Well...hate was a strong word. More like he was embarrassed that he even cared what he looked like now. 

Back in high school, he didn’t really give a second thought to his overall appearance. The acne he suffered from and his overly large glasses as well as his intelligence, got him labeled well enough. NERD. 

He heard that all day, every day. 

He had been bullied within an inch of his life. He’d been stuffed into a locker and had his head dunked into a toilet and many, many other things. He only wished that he was joking. He fucking hated Jocks...well, not as much as he thought he did apparently. 

Simon finished looking himself over in the mirror. He understood why people called him a nerd. His overall appearance gave the stereotype of one. Down to the button up shirt, slacks, and glasses. Hm, at least he didn’t wear a bow-tie or suspenders. He was no Steve Urkel at least. His acne had cleared up also, although, the large glasses were still there. He quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket, he had to stop procrastinating. He made sure to grab his key this time, and locked the door to his dorm room. 

The campus was pretty busy for it being so early, he figured because exams were coming up soon before the big break. He honestly SHOULD be studying for his final exam for the term and working on his term paper. Yet, here he was walking halfway across campus, to wait at a bench on the main grounds like the love-struck fool he was.

He was early when he arrived at their designated bench. He blushed. He couldn’t believe he was saying ‘their’ bench. It was where they tended to meet ever since they both started dating. He still remembered how the entire thing came to be. 

***

6 MONTHS AGO

Markus Manfred was his name. Simon had seen him around campus. If you didn’t know who he was you had to be living under a rock. Simon may have been shy, but he wasn’t oblivious. Markus was the head quarterback and a damn good one at that. He was the pride of the school. He was loved because he was so humble and kind. He was popular and he knew it, but he didn’t hoard that over anyone’s head. He was also VERY, VERY attractive. He had near delicate features, caramel colored skin that had the lightest dusting of freckles, and the most gorgeous pair of hazel green eyes you would ever see. He was also built like a fucking house, but that was beside the point.

Simon’s had an issue with him, and that was that he had the BIGGEST crush on him. 

He had seen him around a lot but never met him. However, as if pulled together by fate one day they ran into each other physically...and then KEPT running into each other. 

The first time Simon hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going, he was late to class and in a rush. He had bumped rather hard into the pretty-eyed man in his frantic panic. The initial shock had knocked them both off balance but fortunately for Markus, he hadn’t been carrying anything. Simon had been. 

Simon profusely apologized and quickly began picking everything up, all while avoiding eye contact. He hadn’t even realized he had bumped into Markus himself until he braved a glance up. He nearly choked in surprise when he saw who it was. Even more so when he saw that he was surrounded by all his ‘Jock’ friends as well as all the fucking Cheerleaders. Basically, his whole squad was there. Including the one Cheerleader that was known to have been after Markus for months. North. The queen bee of the school. However, she was a whole other story.

Markus had been kind about the whole thing. He calmly accepted his apology and helped him pick everything up. Markus held out his things for him to take with a VERY charming and dazzling smile. Unfortunately, Simon had been so embarrassed and shaken by everything that happened, he just snatched everything out of his hands and booked it as far away from there as possible. He had glimpsed Markus’s face when he snatched his things out of his hands. He had been shocked and slightly hurt, obviously not understanding what he did to gather such a reaction. 

Simon hated that he behaved that way and instantly regretted it. He hated that he was so WEIRD. He wished that he could talk to him and explain the situation, but he knew that would never happen. He lamented on the single occurrence for the rest of the day. He said as much to his friends. Well, friend. Singular. Plural. Friend. That was a much more accurate description of his social life. 

“I can’t believe that I acted that way!” He said kicking his shoes off in his dorm after his last class.

“I can’t believe that you’re still on this. You’re making a big deal out of nothing. You’ll more than likely never talk to whoever they are again.” He turned and glared at his friend. Elijah Kamski. This man...well, this KID was more accurate as he was only 14-years-old. He was very well known around the school, mostly because he was the only one his age around. He was only 12 years old when he began attending college. He put most of the professor to shame with his intelligence. His IQ was 171 and a lot of promising things were expected of him as he grew older.

“You didn’t see his face Elijah, he looked so shocked and hurt. He was just trying to be nice and I acted like a complete ass! I just wish I could tell him that it wasn’t him! God, of course, I would run into my crush and then act like a complete dumb-ass!”

“Who are you even talking about, you haven’t told me?” Elijah asked typing away on the laptop he hadn’t even bothered looking up from. Completely entranced in whatever he was coding. His ‘secret project’ he wouldn’t tell anyone about. 

“Have you even been listening to me?” 

The younger college student nodded, taking a large gulp of his soda, his eyes not leaving the screen. Simon wasn’t even sure how they’d even become friends. He just remembered seeing the kid all alone and remembered what that felt like in high school. It must have been even worse for him since he was so young. Simon couldn’t leave him alone. So, he struck up a conversation with the kid and even though their majors were completely different they ended up hitting it off. Simon figured that Elijah was just happy to have someone to talk to.

“Yes. You just aren’t being clear, I’m smart but I’m not a mind reader.” 

Simon rolled his eyes. “Markus Manfred.” Elijah finally stopped typing. He paused and blinked and Simon smirked. That, of course, caught his attention. Who didn’t know Markus?

Elijah looked up at him, his head tilted his mid-length hair shifting slightly. “What did you say his name was?”

“Markus Manfred. Don’t act like you don’t know him, Elijah. There isn’t anyone at this damn school that doesn’t.” He sighed. “ I don’t even know why I’m so upset... it’s not like I stood a chance anyway. Not with North after him...not like he even likes guys. I’m just being stupid.” He could feel Elijah staring intensely at him. He wondered why. 

“Hey, you want to come to my house with me this weekend?” 

Simon blinked. That came out of nowhere.

“Your house? You’ve never invited me to your house before, what are you up to?” 

Elijah narrowed his blue eyes at him. “Nothing. I’m just offering to show you what I’m working on.”

That wasn’t any less suspicious. “You mean the super secret project, that you have refused for the past year to tell me or anyone about?” 

“The very same.” 

Simon narrowed his eyes. “I ask again, what are you up to?”

Elijah clicked his tongue. “Do you want to come over or not?”

Simon was suspicious, he knew that the younger boy was up to something, he also knew that he wasn’t going to get whatever it was out of Elijah. The best thing he could do was just go along with whatever the boy was planning and just hope that he would be okay at the end of it. 

“Alright.”

“Good,” Elijah said, getting up suddenly and pushing his laptop to the side. “I have to make a phone call.” With that, he left the room, and Simon felt like he agreed to something he really didn’t want to do. 

***

The following day Simon had honestly forgotten about the whole debacle. He had to focus on his school work. A mathematician degree wasn’t going to get itself. 

Oddly enough after that day, he had begun seeing Markus quite a bit more around campus. Each time he saw him he booked the opposite direction, which was completely counter-intuitive since he WANTED to apologize for his behavior. However, every time he saw him his throat closed up and he was sure that his face got bright red. He didn’t want to embarrass himself or Markus anymore than he already had. 

He started to find it rather STRANGE that everywhere he was Markus tended to show up there as well. At first, Simon thought it was a coincidence, but as it started to happen more frequently he knew that it couldn’t be. Even more to his horror, Markus had started catching his eye a lot more. It wasn’t anything obvious at first, but it gradually started to get bolder. The football player started flashing small smiles at him every time their eyes met. Every single time Simon freaked out and made sure to vacate the premises as quickly as he could. 

He didn’t understand why this was happening NOW. Before, he could go days without seeing Markus around campus and now he seemed to be everywhere. It was like Markus was given the precise location he would be at. Every. Single. Time. 

In the end, he put it off to Markus messing with him or being put up to some sort of dare. It wouldn’t be hard to figure out where he often frequented if the right people were asked. Of course, that had to be it. There was no way that Markus, the most popular football player of their school, was interested in him. He had people foaming at the mouth to get in his pants, hot people. Not people like Simon, who was too afraid of his own shadow so hid his nose in a book to compensate for his flaws. 

He found himself getting extremely angry at Markus. Sure, it must be fun to mess with the obviously shy gay nerd. He was sure to approach him and then try to embarrass the hell out of him. God, he wouldn’t put it past him. All Jocks were the same. They got off on shit like that. He had learned that the hard way.

So instead, he had taken to ignoring Markus every single time he saw him. He refused to even look at him. He even went out less and less, to ensure that they wouldn’t accidentally meet again. He was sure that he came across as a huge jerk. Sadly, he would rather come across as a jerk than be hurt again.

Either way, the weekend eventually came, and he was driving Elijah to his house. Turns out his house was actually just an apartment. Simon learned that he was staying with a friend while he was attending college. Simon got the feeling there was more to the situation that he wasn’t told, but Elijah was never one to talk about himself. 

The apartment was nice. Far nicer than he expected it to be, whoever lived here had money. He couldn’t gather who it was, the place was nicely decorated but none of the contents told him anything about personality. 

Simon glanced at Elijah as he typed away on his phone. He had been texting the entire ride over here. Simon narrowed his eyes and studied his body language. Elijah was pretty awkward. Then again, he was just a teenager. He was tall for his age, so his gangly limbs tended to fit him oddly while his body tried to figure itself out during this awkward stage. Simon knew that all too well. Regardless, he had known Elijah a while now, and he knew him well enough to know that he was up to something.

“Hey, I have to run downstairs really quick. You can have a seat on the couch, I’ll be right back.” He said. Then without another word he just left. 

Simon started to feel really on edge then, but he sat down anyway. He rocked slightly back and forth while he waited for Elijah to get back, tapping his hands on his thighs. He sighed after a moment of that. Just what was taking Elijah so long? He jolted when he heard the door re-opening, he pushed his glasses back up his nose, ready to tell Elijah off and demand to know what he was up to. 

He felt like his entire body and brain had stopped working when he saw who walked through the door. What the HELL was Markus doing here?! Markus blinked when he saw him and then raised an eyebrow as though something dawned on him. He narrowed his eyes and glanced behind him. He stepped into the apartment, and Elijah was behind him with a sly smirk on his face. 

“Oh Markus, I forgot to tell you my friend Simon was here.” He looked at Simon the smirk moving into a full-on grin. “Simon, you know Markus right?”

He was going to kill Elijah. 

If HE didn’t die first. 

If he did, he was going to haunt him instead.

“Yeah, I’ve seen you around campus,” Markus replied instead. There was a smile on his face. A smile that made his heart flutter. A smile that he couldn’t really focus on because he was so fucking shocked right now.

Of course, he had seen him around campus! He had fucking bumped into him for heaven's sake! They had run into each other at nearly every time he was out. Then it suddenly dawned on him why that was. Elijah had been telling Markus where he was, he was the only person who knew. It was obvious at this point. But why would he be telling him? And why was Markus looking at him like that?!

“Um, I actually have to send an email really quick. But I’m sure that you two can keep each other company for a bit.” Simon tightened his fist. The younger boy wasn’t even being subtle at this point. 

He walked off into what he figured was his room and left him. Alone. With. Markus. 

They both stared at each other awkwardly, and that was how they officially first met.

***

THE PRESENT

In hindsight, with a lot of awkward moments later, it all worked out in the end and he and Markus started dating. It didn’t come easily, there were a lot of misunderstandings, from him and from Markus. Markus’s popularity got in the way and still does sometimes if he’s honest. His own shyness and insecurities got in the way. However, they got there. It was odd. He honestly couldn’t believe that he was dating Markus. He still hated Jocks with every fiber of his being. They had treated him horribly when Markus started expressing public interest in him. Yet, Markus was unlike any Jock that he had ever met, and Simon was honestly glad that he had given him a chance.

Simon jumped when his glasses were pushed up from behind and his eyes were covered. 

“Hm, guess who?” 

Simon smiled despite himself.“Joshua, is that you?” The hands ripped away from him just as quickly as they got there. 

“Who the hell is, Joshua?!” 

Simon laughed and turned around on the bench to face Markus fixing his glasses. “I don’t know, I just made him up right now.” Markus rolled his eyes and walked around the bench to sit next to him.

“Ass.” 

“It’s not my fault, you’re so easily jealous.”

“Don’t be so fucking gorgeous, then I won’t be.” 

Simon couldn’t help himself. His face was bright red. He pushed up his glasses and looked away. He had gotten a lot better with how shy he was. He remembered how he and Markus hadn’t even kissed the first month they started dating. Although, when they did...boy was that a kiss. He was a lot better with it now, he still couldn’t keep eye contact fully, but he didn’t blush at every single second. He was better, but every now and again he would slip back into his old ways. 

“You’re cute when you blush.” 

Simon quickly shot his head up to deny him, and he was surprised when warm lips collided with his. He tensed at first and then relaxed. He allowed himself to loosen up and enjoy the warm soft pressure of his lips moving with Markus. It wasn’t often that they kissed in public. It wasn’t that Markus didn’t want to, he was more than willing to be very open with their relationship, it was Simon that didn’t like the attention.

Simon hummed when Markus gently caressed the side of his face and pulled him closer. He felt his glasses bump against the green-eyed man's face. Simon normally took them off when they kissed, but he had been taken by surprise. He jumped and broke the kiss when Markus tried to deepen it. He blushed and ducked his head into his shoulder. He felt distinctly hot. 

“Not in public Markus.” 

Markus chuckled, he traced the back of his neck with his finger. “Well then, how about tonight at my place. I talked Elijah into staying with my dad for the weekend.”

Simon blushed again. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t been nicknamed tomato in high school. He knew just what Markus was implying. They had been dating for officially five and a half months and they hadn’t had sex yet. Sure that wasn’t a bad thing, but they were college students. Sex might as well be an extra part of the curriculum. He had been far to shy to do such a thing at first with Markus, but Markus was very patient, and recently Simon had been getting more and more interested when he and Markus were making out.

Was he ready to take such a step in their relationship? He looked at Markus. His gorgeous green eyes watching him patiently for his answer. Patience. That was something he appreciated so much with Markus. He didn’t rush him, he saw how shy he was from the beginning and he never got annoyed. He went at his pace, and Simon couldn’t even begin to express how much he appreciated that. He knew even if he said no, Markus would still be patient and wait until he was ready. That was what helped cement his decision.

“Okay.” He replied simply.

Markus jolted in surprise. “Really?!”

Simon held back a laugh and smiled. “Really.” 

Markus blinked. “I–I wasn’t expecting to get this far. Shit, I don’t know what to say.” 

Simon snorted. “Honestly...I’m nervous.”

Markus instantly put his own nerves aside. “Hey, don’t be nervous. We’ll go slow okay, at your pace, and if I do anything you don’t like you tell me and I’ll stop.” Simon smiled, this was why he said yes.

“Hey, Markus!”

Simon closed his eyes. Oh, God. Of course Markus’s ‘friends’ had to come and ruin the moment. Markus frowned slightly also. He still didn’t care how they had treated him in the first few weeks they had become public about dating, and if he was honest, they still didn’t treat Simon that well.

Simon kept his eyes averted. The less eye contact they made the better. It wasn’t like he could tell any of them apart anyway. All Jocks and Cheerleaders looked the same to him.

“Um, guys what’s up,” Markus asked hesitantly.

One of the guys snorted at him. Simon was suddenly aware that Markus’s arm was around him. “You getting some tutoring or something?” He was very obviously talking about Simon and was poking fun at his ‘Nerd’ reputation.

Simon glanced at Markus. He was glaring at the one that spoke. “No. You know exactly why I’m here with him you ass.”

“Fuck, don’t get all huffy puff dude. Damn.”

“What do you guys want?” His tone moved from cautiously friendly to brisk in a second.

“There’s a party tonight at the frat house, it’s going o be pretty lit. North’s going to be there you know, you wanna come?” Simon frowned and made sure to keep his eyes averted low and his expression neutral, but he was angry. 

Even though everyone knew that they were dating, people still hinted or tried to set Markus up with North instead. Simon didn’t know what the make of her. She never really said anything to him, she just gave him some really dirty looks when their paths crossed. Simon wasn’t surprised. It was common knowledge that she had been after Markus for forever. Then here he came, a random nerd that no one paid attention to showing up and taking him off the market. Well, off the market to some people. Other’s still tried. 

“No thanks. I have plans tonight. You know, with my BOYFRIEND.”

They snorted and laughed. “Whatever dude, you know where to go if you change your mind.” With that, they all left together snickering. 

He heard Markus sigh and tighten arm around his shoulders. “Don’t worry about them, Simon. They’re just being assholes.” Simon shrugged, he knew that. But that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt sometimes.

He pushed up his glasses and then fixed the collar to Markus’s football jacket. “It’s okay. What they think doesn’t matter to me.” He replied. 

Only what you think.

***

Nervous didn’t even begin to explain what Simon was feeling. He felt like a tight ball that would pop at any second. He didn’t know what he was expecting. Logically he knew what happened, however, he had never...participated in the act before. He wasn’t even joking. He was a virgin. He wasn’t exactly the first pick back in high school to get any action with. No one had really wanted to date him, and he was honestly far too shy to try. He was only 20, but in this day and age, it was considered odd, NOT, to have had sex by this point in his life. He didn’t know if that was a shame or not.

He made sure that he was completely prepared for the night. He had taken a shower and made sure he was squeaky clean. He dressed as nicely as he could without seeming like he was dressing up. It was night and pretty cold out, so he could get away with a long sleeved sweater. He brushed his hair but didn’t gel it down this time. Markus often commented on how he much preferred his hair when it was un-styled. He had taken his time getting ready, but he eventually made his way over to his... boyfriend’s apartment. He felt giddy every time he thought of that word.

He waited patiently for Markus to open the door after he knocked. While he waited he tried desperately to calm his nerves. They weren’t going to get anywhere tonight if he ended up blowing chunks or passing out. He had to relax, he could trust Markus. He knew he could. He jumped to attention when he heard the door being opened. He was surprised to find Markus on the phone. He smiled at Simon, but he looked very annoyed. 

“Tell him I’ll bring over his laptop tomorrow... I have a guest right now...He knows exactly who it is and why I’m not going to bring him his laptop until tomorrow....tell him to read a book or something...he also has a phone...dad, please...ok thank you. Bye.” He hung up the phone and let out an obnoxious sigh. 

“Ugh, that wasn’t how I wanted to start the night.” He smiled at him again and Simon’s heart skipped a beat. Traitorous thing. “Hi.”

Simon raised an eyebrow but smiled in return. “What was that about?’ He asked. 

Markus waved him off and ushered him inside. “Oh, nothing. Elijah forgot his laptop so he can’t work on...whatever it is he’s working on. I’ll bring it to him tomorrow. Tonight, I want to focus on you. Come here.” Simon smiled. He felt his nerves instantly relaxing.

Markus pulled him close and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. It was almost as chaste as their first one. Well...that one had started out chaste at first. They hadn’t had many like this. They had fiery hot kisses, some that were nearly all tongue, that made him burn with want. These type of kisses... were slow, and they sent all sort of sensations throughout his body. Made every single hair stand on edge, made his toes curl and tingle with anticipation. It was these type of kisses, the ones that weren’t hurried, and was just them feeling each other...these were his favorite. Eventually, the kiss broke, but Simon easily wanted more.

Markus pulled him even closer, pressing him again his hot and hard body strongly. Simon rested his own hands on his body, gone was the varsity jacket. He simply wore a t-shirt and jeans. “Are you okay?”Markus asked.

Simon hesitated. He was, and he was ready to take this step, but he felt he should tell Markus his... little secret. Markus took his hesitation as second thoughts. “It’s alright Simon if you want to wait we can.” Markus’s words made him feel warm. That was even more of a reason he wanted to do this. 

“Markus, I’m a virgin.” Might as well get it out the way.

Markus blinked in surprise. “Oh, o-okay.”

Simon averted his eyes. “I’m not like expecting anything special or anything, I just...thought you should know.” Markus placed a hand under his chin and lifted his gaze to look at him. 

“That’s even more of a reason for me to make this special. Thank you for telling me...and trusting me with this.” Markus kissed him again quickly.“Come on, let’s go to my room.” 

Simon nodded, his heart beating faster.

As they walked to his room, Simon felt like he had lifted a weight off his shoulders. Telling Markus that he was a virgin took some of the nervous edge off. He knew that Markus wasn’t a virgin, which was probably for the best, someone needed to know what they were doing at least. Simon didn’t care to think about how many people he had been with, but he knew that knowledge wasn’t going to make this any less special. 

He was pleasantly surprised to find the room dimly lit with candles. It was oh so cheesy, but he couldn’t help but be flattered that Markus had taken the time to do this. “This is nice, but you realize that I’m a sure thing right?” He teased. 

Markus chuckled. He wrapped his arms back around his waist. “Just because, you a sure thing doesn’t mean this can’t be nice. Plus, you know I’m a hopeless romantic.” 

Yes, he did know that. Markus had shown that when he was trying to prove his feelings to Simon. It was one of the reason that he had even given Markus a chance. 

Simon placed his hands on Markus’s shoulder. He started to get slightly nervous now that they were here. He blushed. “How do we...you know...start.”

Markus smiled and leaned in close. “Like this.” He pressed his lips to him again. This time it wasn’t so chaste. It was firm in its pressure and far more insistent. He hummed when Markus ran his hands down his back. He then placed a hand on Markus’s shoulder and pulled him closer, deeper, into the kiss. Kissing Simon knew and was familiar with. They had done it plenty of times. That didn’t change that he never knew what to do with his hands, so he most of the time kept them in safe spots. This time was no different. 

He gasped when Markus slyly slid his tongue between his lips. His breathing picked up then. He was surprised when he outright moaned this time. Markus was a wizard with his tongue. He hotly swirled it around his. Simon shivered when he gently stroked the roof of his mouth, before coaxing his tongue into his mouth and firmly sucking on it. One of his hands moved to the back of his head to firmly keep him in place while he continued his assault He conquered every single inch of Simon’s mouth before he deemed himself satisfied and released him, but not before sucking on his bottom lip. 

Simon gasped, a trail of saliva followed Markus’s retreated. He was hard, there was no way that he couldn’t be after that. He could feel that Markus was as well, and that sent an extra spike of arousal through him. 

“Wow,” It was all he could say. They had never kissed like THAT before. Markus had been holding out on him. Markus smiled. He kissed him again, but less passionate this time, Simon felt his heart speed up as he felt Markus trying to push him toward the bed. It didn’t take much effort to get him there. They both fell onto the mattress with undignified grace. They smiled, as awkward as it was with their lips still connected. 

Markus broke the kiss again, he sat up over him and took off his shirt. Simon against his will blushed. He had only seen Markus with his shirt off a few time. As always he didn’t fail to disappoint. As a football player, he was built like would imagine him to be...and Simon imagined it... many times. Simon timidly ran his hands over his chest. Markus smiled, proud of him for making such a bold move. He was not kidding when he said that he was shy. Markus reached forward and gently removed his glasses from his face. The world blurred a small bit, but he would deal with it, his glasses would just get in the way. 

Things got really sensual then. Their lips met again, and this time it was deep and slow. When Markus broke the kiss this time, he gently moved his lips along his jaw. Simon closed his eyes. The touches were almost feather light, but they burned against his skin like he was being lit on fire. Markus reached his ear and gently kissed the lobe, before moving down to the side of his neck. Simon gasped, he didn’t even know that his neck was so sensitive. He tilted his head to the side to allow Markus more room. He bit his lip and his hips moved involuntarily when Markus sucked on a spot instead of just kissing. He lightly bit the skin before laving at it with his tongue. Simon whimpered pathetically. Markus licked a hot stripe up his Adam's apple, before gently kissing his chin and continuing his decent downwards.

He ran his hands down his sides, before moving to the hem of his sweater. He was glad that he decided to wear it, now they didn’t have to deal with any pesky buttons. He arched his back as Markus slowly lifted the shirt up, the tips of his fingers skimming his skin and leaving fire in its wake. Simon honestly couldn’t wait to get it off when it bunched under his arms. He quickly helped Markus remove the shirt the rest of the way. Simon sucked in his lips and whimpered again when Markus returned his mouth to his skin.

Markus mouthed slowly at his chest. Simon arched his back as his hands rubbed up and down his sides. He moaned when his thumb brushed one of his nipples. The touch sent a spark right to his groin. Markus seemed to be taking his time, mapping out his body with his tongue, although Simon couldn’t help but notice that he purposely ignored his nipples. He was then given the shock of his life when Markus suddenly engulfed one. He shouted out in surprise. He quickly brought a hand to his mouth to cover the embarrassing sound. He nearly screeched when Markus bit down. It hurt slightly, but it was a good type of pain. The pain that made him desperate for more, not to stop. 

He writhed slightly when Markus soothed the nipple with his tongue. Then after a few more sucks, moved to the other side and gave the other one the same treatment. Simon’s hips twitched of their own accord. He was so hard and felt so sensitive. This felt amazing, he wasn’t sure how anyone even made it this far without busting. He was so incredibly turned on. Then again other people his age were used to this. 

He wanted so many things at once. He wanted more of his mouth on him. He wanted to return the feeling as best he could. He knew for a fact that he wanted the rest of their clothes off. More than anything, he wanted more of Markus.

He pushed at Markus’s shoulder a bit more roughly than he intended. 

Markus lifted his head pausing from leaving hickeys on his chest. “Are you okay?” He breathed. Simon could feel how turned on he was. That made him want them naked even more. 

He nodded. “I just–clothes— off.” He instantly blushed, he couldn’t believe he had even said that. Markus just smiled and quickly worked on removing the rest of their clothes. Simon blushed harder when the other removed his underwear, his manhood stretching up at full attention. Simon grew a little timid when his own were removed. He was very hard and slightly embarrassed by how much. Markus kissed him again this time more urgent. Simon moaned and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He gasped when Markus laid on top of him fully. Their manhood’s pressed together, and Simon against his will moved his hips to gain more friction.

Markus groaned and kissed him harder. The sound went straight to Simon’s dick. Their tongues mixed together sloppily, Markus’s own hips joining in on the delicious friction. Simon was sure that he was going to come if they didn’t stop. He broke the kiss, though that didn’t stop Markus from sticking his tongue into his mouth. 

“Markus, please I–“ He forced out around Markus’ tongue. He didn’t know how to finish the sentence, he just NEEDED Markus to understand. Thankfully he did, he reached to for the bottle he had placed conveniently on the side table and the condom he had there as well. 

He opened the cap and squirted some on his fingers, and spread Simon’s legs to settle between them comfortably. 

He leaned over Simon, he kissed his briefly before he lowered his hand to hover over his opening. Simon did his best to relax. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Simon was sure that he wouldn’t want him to. He leaned up and kissed him again. He gasped when Markus slowly inserted the first finger. It...wasn’t unpleasant. It was a distinct pressure, that he certainly wasn’t used to. There was no pleasure yet, so far... he was indifferent to the feeling.

Markus broke the kiss again. He looked him in his eyes. “Are you okay?” 

He nodded. He gasped this time in slight pleasure, as Markus began to move his finger in and out slowly. He felt a...distinct burning sensation, but it was pleasurable. Like he had been lit on fire from the inside. He moaned when with each gentle slide, and with each slide he moved deeper and deeper inside him. He breathed in and then gasped loudly when Markus brushed something inside him that made him see stars. “Oh my god!” Markus huffed out a laughed and smiled at him. 

“That feel good?” He looked at Markus. Did that feel good? That felt better than good! He kissed him again and moaned to voice his response. Markus continued with one finger for a short while, before he gradually added a second finger. This time the pressure came with a bit of pain, but it was expected considering that he had never done anything like this before. Markus took his time, stretching him open. Simon particularly gasped when he began scissoring his fingers to open him up further. He was leaking pre-come like a faucet by the time Markus added a third finger, and he was more than willing to get he act on the road. He voiced as much. 

“Markus–please–oh god please!”

Markus didn’t need any more encouragement. He removed his fingers and scrambled for the condom. He ripped it open with this teeth and took it out. Swiftly he slid it on slightly hissing as he did so. He had barely been touched, Simon was sure he was sensitive. Markus kissed him again leaned over him between his open legs.

“Tell me if you need to stop.” Simon nodded again, nearly impatient this time. He grasped onto Markus’s broad shoulders. He held his breath when Markus pressed against his opening. He bit his lip and gasped when Markus began to press inside. It was definitely bigger and a different feeling than his fingers. It didn’t hurt as much as it probably would have if they didn’t take all that time preparing him. Markus’s brow was pinched tightly, he fisted at the sheets above his head obviously trying to control himself. Simon winced when he was about halfway through, it hurt a small bit but he could push through it. 

He released a long breath when Markus finally pushed all the way in. Markus paused giving him a moment to adjust. Markus was hot and heavy inside him. He was large, a lot larger than Simon was expecting, he had been a little nervous when he first saw Markus fully erect, but he was sure that he would be fine. 

“A-are you okay?” Markus asked. His breath was shaky. It was clear that he wanted to move, but refrained until he was sure Simon was alright. Simon gave an experimental shift of his hip. Markus gasped in response. Once he saw that it didn’t really hurt, he gave a nod. 

“Can I move?” Markus’s voice was strained, his obvious control wavering the more Simon wiggled his hips. 

Simon moved his hands from his shoulders to his back instead. He looked into Markus’s eyes and nodded. Markus quickly kissed him, before he gave a slight thrust. Simon gasped loudly his body jerking forward slightly. It felt insanely good. He blinked in surprise. He wasn’t even aware that it could feel that good. He had heard about it, watched overdone porn, touched himself many times, but this was unlike anything he had done to himself. This felt like he was burning to his very core. It felt like Markus was stoking a fire within him, and each thrust was rekindling it from a small smolder to a raging flame. 

He tightened his arms around Markus’s back. Markus gave a low moan and hid his head into the side of his neck. He grasped Simon’s legs lifting them up and around his waist. Their chests were pressed together, Markus’s arms caging him in on either side of his head. His chest was hot and slick with sweat as he continued his firm yet gentle thrust. 

Simon shouted when Markus hit that glorious pleasure spot inside him. He didn’t know what happened or why but he completely lost it. He surprised them both by flipping them over. He gasped as Markus shifted inside him. He was very unused to the feeling, but he didn’t care at the moment, he was too turned on. 

Markus looked at him with wide eyes. He did not expect such a power move from him, and honestly, Simon couldn’t believe that he had done such a thing either. Markus grasped his hips and opened his mouth to say something, he snapped it shut when Simon grabbed his hands off his waist and slammed them back on the bed pinning him down. 

“Don’t talk. Please, I’ll lose my nerve.” Simon panted. He figured Markus only stayed quiet out of shock alone. Simon adjusted his hips, causing them both to gasp. Then he began riding him. Grinding his hips down. Markus cursed loudly, his eyes squeezing tightly closed. Simon would have loved to bounce on him, but he didn’t think that he could handle something like that just yet. Simon cried out again and again as his prostate was constantly abused from the position. He rocked back and forth as hard and with as much vigor as he could. Simon could barely think, the low burning in his stomach beginning to be too much.

He gasped when Markus ripped his wrist from his grasp and sat up pulling him closer. He pulled the back of his hair and attacked his throat with his teeth. Simon nearly screamed when he began thrusting into him again. He grunted and rocked his hips downwards meeting Markus and returning every thrust he gave. He lost track of everything around him, all noise other than the sound of their panting, their lewd moans and the slight slap of their skin filling his ears. He was completely lost in the movement of their bodies.

He scratched at Markus’s shoulder as the fire he was stoking in his belly began to be far, far too much. The pressure far too tight, and threatening to snap into a raging inferno at any moment. Just when he didn’t think he could take any more, the dam broke. He snapped his head back and screamed. 

“OH MY GOD! OH SHIT! FUUUUUCK!” He stopped all movement completely, his body tensing and clamping down on Markus tightly. He came. Hard. Harder than any orgasm he had ever rung out of himself. He tightened his arms around Markus’s shoulder and closed his eyes tightly as the pleasurable euphoria rushed over his body. It felt like it lasted an eternity even though it had to only be a few moments.

Markus followed not long after, a few more thrust into his tightened walls and he was coming. Simon gasped at the feeling. His cum was caught by the condom but Simon could feel every single twitch, every single pulse. Markus gave a few more thrust grunting out his release before finally, they came to a stop. 

They rested against each other breathing heavily. After they caught some semblance of a breath, Markus moved. He kissed him gently, Simon hummed into the kiss. He felt...great. He didn’t know what to expect or to feel after he lost his virginity. He didn’t expect to feel this...good. 

Markus broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. “Are you okay?” He asked. Simon couldn’t say anything, he just looked at Markus with something akin to reverence and nodded.

He smiled and brushed some of his hair off his forehead. “Are you sure?”

Simon smiled. He nodded again. His arms were still around his shoulders, he gently stroked the back of the football players head.

“Was I okay?” He whispered. 

Markus laughed, he rested his forehead against his. “Baby, you were better than okay. That was amazing, honestly, I think the best I’ve ever had.”

Simon didn’t want to think about who else he’d had so instead he focused on what the compliment was meant to get across. 

“Markus,”

“Hm?” 

Simon hesitated. He wanted to say that he loved him so badly, but he was afraid. Afraid to open himself up to someone like that. He had been closed off for so long, to put his heart out on the line. Could he do it? Should he do it... for Markus?

They had only been dating just over five months. Was it worth the risk?

“Thank you.” He was disappointed in himself. Turns out he was still very much a coward, five months hadn’t changed that.

He loved Markus, he was sure that he did. He just couldn’t tell him yet. 

Markus seemed confused by the words, but he smiled anyway. “Of course, babe.” He kissed him again. Simon kissed him back with as much passion as he could muster up, to make up for his lack of words. 

He knew Markus knew what he wanted to say. He had been expecting the words, that much was obvious by his reaction to the words he chose to say instead. Perhaps he was going to say them back, Simon didn’t know because he had been too afraid to say them. But it gave him hope. Markus was patient and would wait for him to be ready to take that step in their relationship, and all Simon could do was hope that when he worked up the courage to say it his heart wouldn’t be broken.

Simon had no idea how they ended up like this. 

A Jock and Nerd. 

They were a very unusual duo, but they worked in their own way.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, and it's a nice little AU that I think I'll return to at a later time, right now I have two other fics that are itching to be completed. Either way, I hope that you guys enjoyed this regardless.
> 
> (Truthfully, this was just an excuse for me to write shy Simon losing his virginity to his smoking hot boyfriend! >//w//> oopsie lol!...also gave me a chance to write Elijah as a matchmaker xD I swear in my head he ships them more than I do lol.)
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, and have a nice day or night!


End file.
